Crepuscular nights
by Yami Hikari1
Summary: Naruto is finally going out with Sakura, having a great life along with the village of Konoha except for one person Sasuke who has a crush on Naruto and isn't willing to give up NaruSaku Yoai! NaruSasu in later chapters
1. Simple meeting

Ha' I think this might be a little original if not of well - Naruto story that I guess should be read by those who like the pairing Narusasu and/or NaruGaa but that's just a small warning so if you decide to skip it I would believe cause I did that once and BOY I've read all of the headers since then just for the warning nod nod This is my first Naruto story and I'm sorry if my people seem a little OOC although it shouldn't be to bad I'm not sure how old everyone is yet because I think I want to have this where the manga is about or something like that and that would make Naruto 15 or 16 so that seems a good age…oh phooey I'll tell you when I know. And fair warning right here my beginning are always a little slow but once I figure it out we'll be rolling' well enough of me ranting time to get to the start of this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Crepuscular nights

Chapter 1: Simple meetings

The sun slowly rose over the faces of the Hokage's in the hidden village of Konoha. Tan stone tinted to soft pinks, oranges and yellows with the rising of the sun. The faces seem to protect the village from harm even in their death the spirits rose to protect the humble village of Konoha. Few people of the city were walking around the streets and in shops while most of the civilians were still at home in their beds sleeping comfortably.

Uchiha Sasuke groaned as he woke up from the mourning glow on his bed. He tried to roll out of the way of the warm radiance that was creeping onto his bed. The Uchiha boy moaned again then finally left his bed and glared to the window that was wide open letting the light. He stretched, while yawning and stumbled around a little before reaching the bathroom. Sasuke stared at his reflection to put it simply he looked like a complete mess regardless that he had just woken up, his normally perfect hair was sticking up in every direction possible. His already pale had seemed to lose a few shades of color, bruises covered parts of face, arms and torso from the sparring session he had with Kakashi the day before. Sasuke sighed, relieved himself then left the bathroom to go find some food. At this point in the mourning all he really wanted was some coffee to wake himself up, but he knew better and starting making food for his grumbling stomach.

In another small room on the other side of town a blonde haired boy lazily slept through the warmth of the sun. Naruto yawned, rolling over and lifted the blanket that covered a small portion of his body in a futile attempt to cover more of his body. The blanket moved over Naruto's body instead of onto it. The blond boy squinted open one eye and tried to arrange the blanket in some sort of manner that made it so the fabric actually covered his body. After a few minutes of struggling with the blankets he had given up and fell back into a cozy slumber lightly snoring.

Another area of the village of the leaf, Sakura Haruno had be awake for a short amount of time, she was now sitting at a large circular, wooden table on a small but grandly designed wooden chair. Sakura sipped some tea from a small mug that sat between her two hands hovering above the table in a lethargic manner. She sighed, as she looked out the large polished wooden framed window the stared straight to the Hokage's faces. A small smile crept to her lips as she gazed out at the Yondaime. (1) Staring at his peaceful yet stern face reminded her so much of Naruto when he was thinking about something. Sakura smiled to herself, sipped up the last bit of her tea and headed out to wait for Kakashi to arrive late like always. Shutting the front door behind her she looked out to the risen sun and wonder if either Sasuke or Naruto had even woken up at this point. (2)

Back in the Uchiha manner Sasuke was munching a piece of toast while still trying to wake up from the lousy night's sleep that he had just awoken from. The temperature kept waking him up due to the humidity and the summer's heat in his room. The heat wasn't the only thing that was affecting his sleep he was having this strange but he couldn't seem to remember what it was. He shrugged it off and looked to a clock that was hanging over the head of the table. He didn't know whether he really cared to be on time knowing that his Jounin, Kakashi-sensei was going to be late like always every mourning he always thought about taking his time getting there and being late so he didn't have to wait as long. Sasuke sighed as he was walking to their normal meeting spot for training or whatnot. Of course he was going to be on time he was the great Uchiha Sasuke that everyone admired for being perfect…although he was already a few minutes late.

Naruto yawned widely and stretched his muscle while popping a few joint in the process. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself then readied his normal breakfast. Ramen. Naruto favorite food in the whole word, he smiled looking down at his ramen waiting for three minutes to pass so he could eat his ramen. This was one of his pet peeves about instant ramen there was nothing instant about it. Naruto groaned, staring at his food like it would move along the process faster. 'Who ever named this ramen instant ramen is dead wrong this takes for ever…' Naruto smiled, breaking his chopsticks apart and started to inhale his ramen.

Sasuke looked around, seeing Sakura staring off into space while waiting for their teacher. All three of the genins under Kakashi would all zone out until the teacher would show up or one of the three would try to start a conversation, which was normally Naruto. The black haired boy looked around for Naruto and figured that he was just late, then sat down next to a rock that Sakura was also leaning on.

Sakura had gotten over her crush on Sasuke a while ago when she finally realized that Sasuke would never be interested in her. She was satisfied with being his teammate and his friend even. The last few months seemed to take forever none of the three had past the chounin exams heck Sakura knew that she had to train much harder because she didn't even qualify to be in the chounin fight exam. The pink haired teen looked over and noticed Sasuke who was also now dozing off into his own little while, but she had no idea what was in there. Sometimes she would wonder why Sasuke seemed so troubled but since he would just deny anything being out of place she would go along with it and very rarely would get a word out of Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand she didn't even have to ask and he would go to her for his problems at times, this didn't bother Sakura in the least she was so used to her boyfriend complaining about small thing to help with the big things just made their relationship go more smoothly.

Naruto, now thirty minutes late showed up to see both Sakura and Sasuke waiting for Kakashi. The blonde haired boy was rather happy that Kakashi hadn't shown up yet not that anyone expected him to. Naruto was almost always late to meet now and usually showed up at least thirty minutes late but never more then an hour. He never knew why he just didn't want to show up any later then an hour Kakashi might show up in that time. (3) Naruto sauntered over to where Sakura was and sat down next to her and gave her a warm smile and lightly latched his hand onto hers

"What's up"

Sakura blinked, then finally noticed Naruto and smiled at him flashing her pearly whites at him

"Just thinking, Naruto" She leaned over on his shoulder, resuming to her thinking while Naruto just went off into his own world.

Absentmindedly Naruto let go of Sakura and started rubbing her back in large circle and loosely draped his arm over her shoulder. Sakura responded to this, by leaning onto Naruto's chest sighing then returning back to her own little world

Sasuke looked to the two of them secretly wishing that he was in Sakura's spot but he had decided not to tell Naruto his thoughts. Sasuke had known that he like Naruto since the incident on Naruto bridge with Haku when his body moved for him…he used that excuse the other few times Naruto brought it up. Naruto never seemed satisfied with that answer but it was the only answer that he was going to get.

Kakashi showed up earlier then all three of them had expected only 45 minutes later that was early for the silver haired Jounin. All three of the Genins stared at Kakashi like he had grown another head

"What?" Kakashi seemed confused by their looks

"Your early Kakashi sensei" Sakura bluntly stated after a few minutes of silence

"Oh…" Kakashi shrugged it off while pulling out his orange book. "There is a D level mission today in which we are going to do here in the town of Konoha it won't take that long either unless you side track" Kakashi remarked glancing to Naruto who already wasn't paying attention to what Kakashi was saying.

Kakashi gazed at Sasuke over his book, slightly worried about the boy in front of him.

"Sasuke can I speak with you?"

(1) Are you suppose to capitalize the word yondaime I did just because that is what everyone calls him so it's like his name in my book right now  
(2) Hehe…don't take a match to Sakura wooden house lights a match to her house and the house suddenly lights up and turns to ash this is why

(3) totally dissing on Kakashi Totally sorry for Kakashi fan I don't mean to sound like I'm dissing Kakashi with how many time I put in him being late I didn't realize it for a while and will refrain in the future gomen V

Preview of the next chapter:

Kakashi vaguely remembered when Naruto was going through the same thing as Sasuke was now he sighed and looked to his disgruntled stoic student. A smile crept to his lips under his mask.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi soft spoke only to where the black haired ninja could hear him

Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi. His normal glare in place already knowing he wasn't going to like what his Jounin was going to tell him. _'Give it up' _or _'Find some one else that will like you instead of him he is happy now'. _Sasuke looked to his teacher seeing the smile behind the mask, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell him" The words escaped from Kakashi's mouth.

It's a short preview sorry they will get longer as will the chapter hopefully Review if you would like I would enjoy it! Comment? Flames? Suggestions? All are welcome along with any ideas. I'm sorry for any typo's or wierd sentence I only re-read through this twice and i'm sure I missed quite a few things


	2. Afternoon glow

Yes because I am totally productive at life. I completely forgot about this story isn't that sad I'm sorry for the people that really did want to read it so here is the next chapter I wrote it the same day some one emailed me and told me to update…hehe.

Chapter Two: Afternoon glow

Sasuke looked to Kakashi with a blank stare then nodded simply. Kakashi smiled to Naruto and Sakura.

"Wait here."

Sasuke followed after Kakashi into the forest. The trees were illuminated by the sunlight but only small streaks of light made it down to Sasuke and Kakashi's faces and the grass below them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared to his teacher.

Kakashi vaguely remembered when Naruto was going through the same thing as Sasuke was now he sighed and looked to his disgruntled stoic student. A smile crept to his lips under his mask.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi soft spoke only to where the black haired ninja could hear him

Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi. His normal glare in place already knowing he wasn't going to like what his Jounin was going to tell him. _'Give it up' _or _'Find some one else that will like you instead of him he is happy now'. _Sasuke looked to his teacher seeing the smile behind the mask, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell him," Kakashi said

Sasuke blinked with surprise, but quickly returned with a glare at Kakashi.

"Are you joking?"

"Course not Sasuke-kun."

"If you hadn't noticed he –"

"I know but things aren't always what they seem."

Kakashi smiled and started walking off. Sasuke sighed taking in his words then followed after him.

Sasuke rejoined the group staring off into space before he could even hear what the simple mission was. Kakashi gave a worried glance over to Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura walked off to do their part of the mission.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked and looked around then glared to Kakashi realizing that he hadn't paid attention to one word he just said. Kakashi smiled into his mask and told Sasuke what his part of the mission was then left. Sasuke just grumbled and left the area with speed.

Naruto was jumping through the trees, his mind drifting off. He was thinking about Sasuke. Why was he acting so weird? He was always so high and mighty around Naruto but today he just seemed…depressed…like something was missing. Naruto sighed and concentrated on his mission again, although it was ridiculously simple and didn't need much effort except on Sakura's part.

Sakura was walking around town, looking for something in the shop she was tired and didn't care to go on with this mission but a ninja should never stop a mission because they don't like it. Their mission was to seduce a hostess at a party that evening and reveal a secret mission against another tribe. Then stop him. Stopping him was a big part of the plan they didn't know how hard but they had to get all the information first. Naruto and Sasuke were scouts during the day and Sasuke would be at night as well. Naruto would be ushering Sakura around and be getting as much information as possible.

Sasuke looked to Naruto as he approached him thinking how he was going to tell him. Now was as good of a time as ever. He swallowed his fears and stared at Naruto until the blonde hair Ninja was starting to get annoying.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Sasuke frowned. Kakashi must have been wrong. Sasuke looked away but could feel Naruto's gaze upon him. He looked back to him.

"It's nothing Dobe. Don't concern yourself with me."

Naruto glared at this comment.

"Why do you always look at me then tell me it's nothing! It's really starting to piss me off. It's not like anyone can tell what your thinking anyways! Maybe you should tell us for once"

"Shut up Naruto…."

"No!"

Naruto was about to continue his little ranting session but stopped due to  
Sasuke's lips upon his.

"If you really want to know, I was thinking how nice it would be if you were mine."

Naruto blinked at this comment and watched as Sasuke sauntered off.

"See you tonight dobe"

Naruto stood dumbfounded for a minute. When he heard Sakura screaming his name he shot back into reality and ran off to meet up with her.

"I found something." Sakura said with a grin plastered on her face. She held up a bag that contained the dress that she was going to wear that night to the party.

Naruto smiled.

"What's wrong Naruto? You're not usually this quite. Is something on your mind?"

"Yea. I have some things I need to think over. I'll talk to you later Sakura-chan." Naruto simply kissed Sakura on the cheek and left.

"You know you could've picked a better why to tell him." Kakashi said from behind his book.

Sasuke glared to his Sensei.

"Why don't you go make-out with Iruka or something…and leave me alone?"

"He's teaching class right now" Kakashi smiled and looked over his book to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn' see you tonight" he mumbled then left.

Kakashi snickered a little then walked off to wait for his teacher (Iruka), he needed a little bit of schooling.

Nah…sorry bout this people I'm sure you wanted to read it to but no worries I'll remember this time around specially since summer is almost here and I'll have plenty of time to write you know sorry if there were typo or spelling issues I only read over it once.

Preview (aren't you lucky)

_Sasuke fixed his shirt and stepped out of his house. He dreaded seeing Naruto again. He was hoping to avoid him most of the night and just concentrate on getting the information and his mission. He walked to their meeting spot. He didn't mind that he was early. _

_The sun was setting behind the mountain sending a wave of purples and pinks through the sky. Sasuke hated those colors but they looked nice in the night sky. Oh how they reminded him of Ino and Sakura. He enjoyed sunrise much more the sky was orange which reminded him of his loud mouth partner. _

_Speaking of Naruto there he was waiting at the meeting spot ten minutes early. _

"_I've been waiting for you Sasuke."_

All right I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible hopefully sometime this week or something close like that I have finals all this week so yea hoped you liked it. And Review if you would like.


	3. Delicate Dusk

I know the reference to Iruka was really bad all right I know. But anyways your reviews inspired me to write the next chapter. SO Here it is yay? Right? LOL

Chapter 3: Delicate Dusk

Sakura looked in the mirror that was hanging inside of her room. He dress was very sexy. The white silk cloth clung to her curves neatly and showed cleavage and legs. She looked to herself removing her headband. The party started soon she ran a brush through her hair a few more times then prepared to leave.

Sasuke fixed his shirt and stepped out of his house. He dreaded seeing Naruto again. He was hoping to avoid him most of the night and just concentrate on getting the information and his mission. He walked to their meeting spot. He didn't mind that he was early.

The sun was setting behind the mountain sending a wave of purples and pinks through the sky. Sasuke hated those colors but they looked nice in the night sky. Oh how they reminded him of Ino and Sakura. He enjoyed sunrise much more the sky was orange which reminded him of his loud mouth partner.

Speaking of Naruto there he was waiting at the meeting spot ten minutes early.

"I've been waiting for you Sasuke."

Sasuke flashed a look of uncertainty and walked over next to Naruto.

"Look Sasu-" Naruto instantly stopped when he saw Sakura approaching them.

Sakura looked to Naruto with a smile then walked over to him. Naruto greeted her with a hug and a quick smile. Naruto still wasn't quite sure if he should tell Sakura or not. From the information Naruto gathered Sakura didn't really like homosexual people and he didn't want her to think badly of Sasuke.

Kakashi appeared out of the bushes and waves to the three of them.

"Yo!"

The three genin looked over to the silver haired man with dull emotion showing.

"Your on time?" Team 7 asked in complete unison.

"You should never be late to a mission"

Sasuke just sighed and was kind of glad that Kakashi and Sakura had stopped Naruto from whatever he was going to say. Although he did want to hear what Naruto's thoughts were.

Kakashi looked to his pupils and sighed. There was tension between all three of them.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was staring at him and tried not to pay attention to it. Sasuke finally gave in and looked to Naruto. Naruto looked like a lost puppy.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you."

Sasuke sighed he knew this would come eventually.

"Alright."

Naruto gazed to Kakashi, getting an understanding look in return then walked off deeper into the forest. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi to see the smile on his face and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking but soon followed afterwards.

"Look Sasuke I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Woot woot I'm going to stop here just to make you angry I guess. No I'm not going to have much time so I wanted to get this out so sorry bout it I wanted to end at a good spot. Review if you want It will inspire me to write faster.

_This feeling that was running inside of Sasuke was so unusual. It was difficult to concentrate on his mission with these thoughts running through his head. He blinked as he heard a rustling in the trees he then followed the noise. Peeking through the bushes that were concealing him his eyes shot wide open when he saw the scene in front of him. _

_Itachi was standing next to the man he was suppose to kill._


	4. Death of the Moon

There is no way that this is going to be a short chapter so you guys should be happy I guess too bad I forgot where this story was suppose to go when I first started writing it. Oh well I think I have something now that I'm bringing in some more characters. Also I'm sorry this took a little while to post I got sick in the middle of writing and decided to stop writing for a while and then there was Rookie camp for Marching band . Then I got in this lovely car crash and decided that i had more then enough time to write some stuff for you guys. Considering both of my legs are useless right now. Good thing i'm not a ninja .

Disclaimer: (I forgot about this in the last chapter) I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Death of the moon

"Look Sasuke I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a glare that sent chills down his spine.

"Just tell me."

Naruto gulped then sighed.

"If you insist."

Sasuke glared.

Naruto sighed to himself, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous he knew that Sasuke liked him because of earlier and yet he couldn't make himself tell Sasuke his feelings. He decided that this was the time to tell him and start a relationship with Sasuke, considering he was going to brake up with Sakura for this very reason. He liked Sasuke. He was just going to wait till the mission was done before depressing the poor girl. He smiled to himself and looked Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I'm not really sure how to tell you this." A blush crept to his face

Sasuke stood slightly shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing Naruto was going to admit that he like him.

"Naruto…" He took a step forward toward the blonde.

Naruto could feel Sasuke get closer and wanted to move away from him. Sasuke blinked and took another step towards Naruto but this time Naruto stood still. Naruto started walking toward Sasuke and stopped right in front of him. The night sky stared at its counter part the sky, smaller and smaller till finally closed off from each other yet still connect.

Naruto felt Sasuke's lip for the second time that day they felt just like the last time, soft and warm. Except this time he wanted it, this was the feeling he wanted. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and licked at Naruto's lips wanting them to open so he could explore the blonde's mouth.

"Good thing it was me and not Sakura-chan…" Kakashi smiled at the two boys who separated immediately.

There was a small blush on both of the boy's faces. Kakashi just grinned at the two.

"You should tell Sakura, Naruto-kun"

"I will right after the mission."

Sasuke took one last look to the sun setting sky and sighed. It was going to be a long boring night.

Sakura was sophisticatedly walking around the party with Naruto. Sakura was keeping an eye out for the host of the party but couldn't seem to find him. Naruto had detached from Sakura some time ago and now was talking with guest and trying to get anything about the reason for the party or even whom the host was.

"Sakura-chan, have you found out anything?"

"No I can't get anything out of anyone but it's odd no one seems to know host is for sure. I've heard three or four names."

"They must have known that someone like us were going to be investigating"

"It seem like that is it maybe there is a meeting going on and the party is just a cover"

"Let's go look around"

Well being outside completely sucked. Sasuke had no idea what was going on. This feeling that was running inside of Sasuke was so unusual. It was difficult to concentrate on his mission with these thoughts running through his head. He blinked as he heard a rustling in the trees he then followed the noise. Peeking through the bushes that were concealing him his eyes shot wide open when he saw the scene in front of him.

Itachi was standing next to the man he was supposed to kill.

Sasuke glared to his brother from behind the bushes. Itachi smirks then shoved a kunai into the man's throat and smirked to Sasuke. The man gagged then fell over dead.

"Did I ruin your plan Otouto?"

Sasuke had been found. Not that he was greatly surprised but this fact but he had to tell Naruto and Sakura that they had just failed their mission…kinda. The man was dead but they didn't have any information.

Sasuke was at a complete loss as for what to do. There was his brother the one he wanted to kill so badly the reason he was an avenger but there was nothing he could do about it. Itachi could sense Sasuke's fear of him and looked to his brother and disappeared.

Sasuke blinked and was slightly surprised until he felt the metal of a kunai against his throat.

"Aniki…" Sasuke could hardly say that he wasn't slightly scared. Here he had thought that his brother left and now there was a kunai at his throat he could be killed any second. He wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of not being able to avenge his dead family.

Itachi smirked and jumped away before the shuriken were to hit him. His black eyes gazed over to the side where the weapons had come from he wasn't surprised to see Kakashi. The silvered hair Jounin glared and jumped down from the trees to stand in Itachi's line of view.

Sasuke had no idea of when Kakashi had gotten there he hadn't sensed him at all. Before he realized what was happening Itachi was gone, hopefully for a while this time and Kakashi was standing next to him.

"The mission is done Sasuke go get Naruto and Sakura out of there and I'll see you tomorrow for training" Kakashi smiled and left within a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke nodded and went off to find Naruto and Sakura. Once he had found then he informed them of what had happened and that they should leave. The three of them left in a hurried but fashionable manner as not to attract attention from others who where still enjoying the party.

'I have to tell her now or I'll never be able to do it' Naruto was dreading this moment all night but he knew it was for the best. Even if Sakura had been mean to him when they were younger she still was a wonderful girlfriend and he did want to lose her friendship over something that he did.

"Sakura I need to talk to you. Sasuke can you please leave."

Sakura blinked and nodded.

Sasuke nodded as well but sent Naruto a look and hoped that he would get the message. Naruto knew that look he has seen it a hundred times. Seeing that look didn't make things any easier with Sakura. With that Sasuke left.

"What is it Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is really wrong. It's just that I ...well...I think that we should end our relationship."

Sakura blinked in confusion.

Naruto sighed.

"Was it something i did?"

"No... I've just come to realize that i don't truely love you and I think I found the person."

"Is it Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked.

"How did you know...?"

"By the way Sasuke stares at you all the time. I didn't know that you liked him back though. I was hoping that you didn't. Sakura looked to the ground tears forming at the rim of her eyes.

Naruto could feel a lot of guilt hitting him at that moment.

"Sakura I'm so sorry I just didn't want to cause you more pain later for not telling you." Naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura smiled into Naruto's chest and figured that she could never be angry with either one of her two team members.

"I'm happy for you two Naruto and I hope goes well and Sasuke will never have to suffer through this. I'm glad you told me now. Sakura nodded still looking at the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto."

Naruto nodded and watched her run off. He walked over to Sasuke house remembering the look that he had received earlier. He felt terrible and had tears weldding up in his eyes. He knocked on the door and waited for Sasuke to get there trying to look more presentable.

He one day wanted to become Hokage he was suppose to have people believe in him and trust him. He wasn't suppose to be some one that you wanted to hate. Naruto couldn't get rid of the feeling.

Sasuke opened the door and blinked at the fact Naruto was staring at the ground.

"Naruto...? Are you all right?

Naruto just shook his head and walked into his best friend's house.

"It was just hard to see her like that and I hope I will never have to do anything like that again. I don't think I could break another person's heart."

Well guys what do you think? I know that I made Naruto sad about sakura I just felt that he was more in character then if he just jumped off happily. Since I have a ton of free time now that i'm out of the hospital I will have tons of time to write. So the next chapter should be up soon. Ja oh yes another note i might be changing my name due to the fact i'm no longer reconized by yami hikari 1 but Gaaraslave(or any vareation of that name). Look for both just incase.


End file.
